


Reunion

by midnighteclipse



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Post-Endgame, dadbod thor, endgame spoilers, help i don't know how to write him, i want to hug and kiss him so bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-02 06:16:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18805408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnighteclipse/pseuds/midnighteclipse
Summary: After waking up in your living room after five years of non-existence, you go searching for the God of Thunder.





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys.  
> Sorry, still now updates for my Bucky fics. But I really wanted to write something for dadbod Thor. He just looks so soft and huggable and I really want to kiss him.  
> So here's a little oneshot.  
> I hope it'll make up for something.  
> I might post this up on m tumblr too.

If it hadn’t been for his height and dirty blonde hair you probably wouldn’t have recognized him. They had told you it had been five years since half the universe vanished, since you had vanished. It only made sense that there would be some changes. It only made sense that his war on Thanos would’ve changed  _ him _ .

 

He was messier, hair unkempt and beard longer and thicker. Where lightning and fire once resided in his eyes, now grief and guilt was housed in those mismatched irises of his. Even his smile was dimmer. He had also gained considerable weight.

 

His smile stuttered when he saw you. A mere ten feet away as he was about to mount onto the spaceship. His bag fell from his hand. His sledge axe was soon to follow.

 

He choked your name out, before clearing his throat and forcing a smile.

 

“It’s so wonderful to see you! You’re all…” he gestured at you widely. “...put back together again. Not dusty.”

 

“Hi, Thor. You…” You cleared your throat and walked forward to close the distance. “You look different.”

 

He shuffled on his feet uncomfortable. Were those fuzz-lined crocs? He looked ready to make a run for it.

 

“Ah, yes. Well, you know how it is. You’ve got to eat plenty to stay strong.” He chuckled nervously, hands unconsciously gravitating towards his middle. One hand tugged his cardigan over him.

 

There was only a foot of space between the both of you.

 

“What, uh… what’re you doing all the way here?”

 

“Isn’t it obvious?” You grabbed his hand, pulling it away from his wool sweater. “I came to see you. Came all the way from Toronto.”

 

“Well, it’s been wonderful seeing you. And I- I--”

 

“Thor. Look at me.”

 

Brown and blue eyes met your own hesitantly. Your other hand raised up to cup his cheek. Your thumb brushed at the scar beneath his eye.

 

“If you don’t want me here just say so. But I just need you to know that I really  _ really _ want to be here with you, wherever it is that you’re going.”

 

His breath shuddered and his eyes closed. A gloved hand grabbed your wrist and he rubbed his thumb along it.

 

“Where I’m going isn’t safe.” He leaned into your touch, eyes opening again. “I can’t promise your safety.”

 

You shook your head. “I don’t care. I’ve lost five years already, I don’t intend on losing any more.”

 

“You need to understand, I’m not the same man I was before. I’ve lost  _ so  _ much.”

 

“You shouldn’t let that stop you from being happy, Thor.” You lifted both hands now, cradling his face tenderly. “Please, let me come with you.”

 

You can see the rising conflict within his eyes. His concern for you as well as his having missed you these five years warred within him.

 

"...I brought Pop-Tarts."

 

Thor laughed then, quietly and subdued.

 

"Well, if you've brought Pop-Tarts, I'm certain an exception can be made. So long as you don’t give any to Quill or Tree."

 

You grabbed his hand and led him to the impressively beautiful spaceship. “And who are they?”

 

“I’ll introduce you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tambien he estado pensando encuanto a postear algunos fics en espanol. O tal vez traducir los que ya he hecho al espanol. No se si algunos de estudes hablan espanol o si les interesan leer algo en espanol. Por favor dejenme saber si estan interesados.


End file.
